Kandang Kuda
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Ichigo bekerja cekatan, kotoran menumpuk diseka menggunakan sekop, lalu dipindah ke dalam ember khusus. Aruji sudah mengajari cara membuat pupuk kompos, untuk menyubur tanaman di kebun nanti. Wajah si bangau berubah getir. Merasa tidak enak pada kakak sulung Awataguchi. Request by Ken.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Friend-ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Ichigo Hitofuri**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ ** ** _I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Ken._****_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Kandang Kuda**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Bermuka serius, laksana menghadapi monster, dilandasi keengganan, seperempat hati niat menggerakkan sekop.

Terhitung lima puluh menit sedari Heshikiri Hasebe mengumandang tugas dari Aruji-sama.

Cahaya mentari hari ini temara. Seiring rotasi bumi, makin menyengat kulit. Lantaran harus pakai tabir surya, Kashuu Kiyomitsu pede merekomendasi produk paling baik.

Terutama untuk yang bertugas tidak di dalam ruangan. Tidak lucu pulang-pulang gosong, kulit kemerahan.

Tapi hari ini, ada yang lebih memusingkan kondisi hidung ketimbang kulit.

Itu kata Tsurumaru.

Helai-helai sewarna air laut diseka ke belakang, empunya mengukung sejumput poni pakai jepit stroberi. Ichigo kepikiran meminta salah satu adiknya memotong sedikit rambutnya nanti. Sudah terlalu panjang, tidak lucu jika matanya tak sengaja tertusuk poni.

Rekan hari ini coba dilirik. Tsurumaru Kuninaga setia jongkok berpuluh menit tak bergerak.

 _Mau sampai kapan dia begitu?_

Itu yang melintas di dalam kepala Ichigo Hitofuri. Sebutir peluh sebesar butir kacang menghias kepala belakang. Setengah hati merasa geli, sisanya simpati.

Ichigo menepis debu dari jaket. Rampung memeriksa mulut kuda, memastikan gigi mereka baik-baik saja. Aruji bilang, jika kuda bisa mudah jatuh sakit dan tidak mau makan kalau kondisi giginya buruk.

Seperti Houchou yang mogok makan karena sakit gigi. Merengek begitu dilarang Ichigo makan yang manis-manis.

Usai menyisiri surai di leher kuda, Ichigo mendekati Tsurumaru. Pundak ditepuk pelan.

"Perlu bantuan, Tsurumaru-dono?"

 _GYAH_!

Ichigo terkejut, tapi tidak berteriak cekat. Cuma terkesiap, mata melebar sesaat, dan sontak menarik tangan mundur. Tidak menyangka saja, ulahnya mengakibatkan seseorang jadi _sport_ jantung.

Puas memekik, laki-laki dikatai albino menengok bak robot. Bawaan hati masih terguncang, bibir Tsurumaru mengeriting terbuka.

"Ichigo, astaga, kau mengejutkanku!"

Kening berkerut.

Dibilang begitu, gantian hati Ichigo yang berdesir, dilintasi rasa bersalah. Tipikal pemuda penuh santun sayang adik, mudah luluh. Dia mendekat lagi.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu."

Melenguh tidak senang, Tsurumaru melepas napas lelah. Sabar, sabar, hari sudah panas jangan sampai kepala ikut panas.

"Ya, sudahlah. Tidak apa." Tangan kosong dikibas-kibas. "Tidak perlu, kau kerjakan saja bagianmu."

"Sudah semua."

Dua pasang bola mata sewarna jeruk saling tatap.

Tsurumaru berkedip, masih pending. Telinga ditepuk-tepuk, barangkali salah dengar. Sementara Ichigo jongkok di samping Tsurumaru.

"Apa?"

Protektif sulung bermuka kalem menimpali, "Sudah saya kerjakan semua. Memberi makan, menyikat, dan memeriksa gigi."

"Eh? Yang benar?!"

Kepala diangguk. Tak sengaja goyangan sutra teal menggelitik pelipis. Ichigo menyelip poni ke belakang telinga.

"Tsurumaru-dono yang terlalu lama diam."

Muka melongo ganti menekuk lucu, merajuk dikatai kalimat dua makna. Dibilang dua, karena intonasi suara Ichigo tidak bermaksud menyindir. Tetap saja Tsurumaru tidak suka makna lain.

Baru Tsurumaru akan membuka mulut untuk menimpali, Ichigo keburu bersuara lagi.

"Perlu saya bantu?" Tidak memedulikan situasi hati Tsurumaru, Ichigo balik lagi ke topik utama nyaris dilupa. "Saya perhatikan, Tsurumaru-dono terlihat berat hati barang mendekat satu senti."

Salah tingkah. Malu baru saja kepergok, Tsurumaru cepat-cepat menggeleng gengsi.

"Bukan!" Sanggahnya. "Aku cuma—"

"Kemarikan."

Ichigo bekerja cekatan, kotoran menumpuk diseka menggunakan sekop, lalu dipindah ke dalam ember khusus. Aruji sudah mengajari cara membuat pupuk kompos, untuk menyubur tanaman di kebun nanti.

Wajah si bangau berubah getir. Merasa tidak enak pada kakak sulung Awataguchi. Makin lama, netra kesemek berkilau kagum. Ichigo bekerja luwes, tanpa rasa jijik membersihkan sisa kotoran kuda.

Diam melongo, Ichigo tak sadar terus-menerus diamati. Dalam keheningan menguar panjang, Tsurumaru betah berlama-lama mengiringi lewat pandangan mata.

Baru ketika sang _tachi_ selesai, sadar tengah ditonton. Tsurumaru masih jongkok, pipi dibingkai telapak tangan.

Terang saja Ichigo merasa aneh.

"Kenapa melihati saya begitu, Tsurumaru-dono?"

"Enggak. Takjub saja. Tidak bau? Tidak jijik?"

Itu yang dari tadi digalaukan Tsurumaru. Sampai tidak sadar rekan bertugas keliling kandang sendiri.

Ichigo terkikik halus.

"Tidak, Tsurumaru-dono. Saya sudah terbiasa melakukannya dengan adik-adik saya."

Mendengus samar, Tsurumaru meluruskan sendi engsel. Masih gemas mendengar gaya bicara Ichigo pakai saya-anda/kamu. Mungkin itu tipikal kakak idaman? Tidak mau adik-adik kesayangan tertular gaya bicara tidak baik?

(Bagi Tsurumaru itu terlalu sopan.)

"Kakak panutan, ya. Bisa apa saja. Pantas adik-adiknya sayang semua."

Sepasang netra _topaz_ menerawang singkat. "Bukannya begitu, saya ..." Belah ranum membentuk senyum. Hamparan pipi kanan digaruk.

"Saya cuma ingin mendorong mereka belajar sesuatu. Kadang masih ada yang ragu-ragu takut salah, jadi, ya—disemangati sambil diajari."

"Huuum ..., begitu." Tsurumaru manggut paham.

Ichigo bergumam pelan. Jepit dilepas. Poni kembali menutupi jidat mulus.

"Jangan dilepas, dong."

"Huh?"

Batin berdesir. Tsurumaru tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan mata, berjarak sepuluh senti. Jepit dijarah. Tepi poni disisir menyamping, stroberi memeluk sejumput benang biru laut.

"Rambut panjang manis, sih. Tapi lebih segar dilihat kalau rambut pendek."

Pelipis _tachi_ Awataguchi dinodai rona mawar. Tangan Tsurumaru ditepis pelan.

"Nanti mau saya potong, kok."

Tsurumaru tergelak. Bahu Ichigo dirangkul.

"Oke! Tugas selesai! Ayo kembali! Mitsubou bilang hari ini dia bikin _ichigo daifuku_!"

" _Chotto_ —Tsurumaru-dono!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
